


A Wedding Fit For a Princess

by TeamGwenee



Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Modern Royalty AU, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: It is the day of Princess Cersei's second stab at nuptials, and twitter is going wild.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Rhaegar Targaryen/Cersei Lannister - Relationship
Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689607
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	A Wedding Fit For a Princess

**Royal Wedding Day! Cersei, Princess Royal to wed former PM’s son, Rhaegar Targaryen.**

_The big day has arrived at last. Crowds line the streets of King’s Landing as thousands gather to catch a glimpse of the bride on her wedding day. And a bride like no other. The Princess Royal’s mesmerizing whirlwind romance with the son of former PM, Rhaegar Targaryen, couldn’t have come at a better time. Swiftly following the international scandal in which an inebriated Princess Cersei was seen smashing a wine glass in King Illyrio of Pentos’s face during a State Dinner, threatening to thrust the broken glass_ **_click here to read_ ** _**more** ….. _

  
  


Lol at her white. As if. #LannisTargRoyalwedding

#LannisTargwedding anyone got any decent pics. Can only see her in the car.

#LannisTargRoyalwedding Is she wearing the Golden Antler Tiara again????

That’s a _Baratheon_ tiara for the last time! She’s not going to wear a Baratheon tiara to her wedding to a Targaryen. #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Why did she wear a Baratheon tiara to her first wedding? The Royal Family have an entire vault of tiaras??? #LannisTargRoyalwedding

#LannisTargRoyalwedding Bet it’s the Uncut Casterly Rock.

#LannisTargRoyalwedding Can’t see any rubies under her veil.

Again, why the veil? #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Forget the bride! Check out Prince Jaime!!!! #LannisTargRoyalwedding #lionprince

#takemenow! :) <3

#LannisTargRoyalwedding All stand for his Majesty. Down boy! Down!  
  


#LannisTargRoyalwedding Whose that with him?

I think you mean _who’s_ that with him? #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Piss off #LannisTargRoyalwedding

#LannisTargRoyalwedding I think she’s his bodyguard, I’ve seen her around him a couple of times before.

Daenerys Targaryen is outside the Sept! Is she talking to Sansa Stark. Haha awks…#LannisTargRoyalwedding

Is Sansa Stark in white???? #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Uhhhh, she’s a _Stark_. It’s their house colours. #LannisTargroyalwedding

Have they seen each other since Targaryen called Stark’s manifesto restricted and inadequate? #LannisTargroyalwedding

Please, please, pelase tell me they're sitting next to each other #LannisTargRoyalwedding #Royalcatfight

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueeyedblonde I don’t think she is a bodyguard, she’s dressed like a guest.

Maybe she’s close to the family? #LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueyedblonde 

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #impingandpiming Prince Tyrion is here!!!

#LannisTargRoyalwedding All Hail the Prince of Piss-ups!!! 

Did Lord Frey remarry again!?!?! #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Shiiiiit! How old is this one #LannisTargRoyalwedding

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueyeyedblonde are she and the prince holding hands??? 

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueeyedblonde she’s not a bodyguard. She’s a stunt double and fencing champ. Gold medallist at the Iron Games.

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueeyeyedblonde Brienne Tarth!!! I knew I recognised her! _https://ww.youtube.com/watch v?=_ _darkhorsebriennetakesgoldinshockvictory…._

Definitely holding hands. So I guess I won’t be the future queen then *is sad* :(

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueyeyedblonde LOL! As if they’re dating. Have you seen the beast?!?!?! *cue the snowflakes*

_https://www.youtube.com/watch v=_ _briennetarthgreatesthits_ _..._ OUR FUTURE QUEEN’S A BADASS!! #LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueyedblonde #WarriorQueenBrienne

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #blueeyedblonde I think that’s getting a bit far ahead. I don't even see them holding hands.

  
  


**Excited Crowds in Frenzy at Long Awaited Reveal of Royal Wedding Dress**

_Uproarious cheers greeted the Princess Royal as she stood on the steps of the Sept of Baelor, wearing the most anticipated gown of the decade. A stunning gown of ivory brocade, with a five feet train and seven feet veil, topped with the exquisite Lannisport Emerald Tiara, we can now confirm the dress was designed by_ **_click here to read more…._ **

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #THEdress OHMIGOD it’s gorg!!!!!

#LannisTargRoyalwedding and it’s the Lannisport emerald tiara. Matches her eyes like a dream.

#LannisTargRoyalwedding Why not the Uncut Casterly Rocks? The rubies could be for both Lannister and Targ. 

#LannisTargRoyalwedding oops. That train is long. She took a little stumble.

#LannisTargRoyalwedding. Ummm, i don’t think it was the train.

She’s screaming at the attendants. _Definitely s_ lurring a bit. #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Prince Jaime here to save the day. #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Shit! I thought she was going to take him out there! #LannisTargRoyalwedding

Well she is a lioness. Kitty has claws. #LannisTargRoyalwedding

OMG this is such a car crash. Lol >:)#LannisTargRoyalwedding

Did you see Tarth! Straight in there. Princess Pissed would have taken his eye out if she hadn’t gotten in there. 

#LannisTargRoyalwedding Poor Rhaegar. Never thought I’d say that after what he did to Elia Martell. 

Here’s Brienne Tarth’s reflexes in slow mo. Pay particular attention to the necklace and earrings. #LannisTargRoyalwedding #WarriorQueenBrienne

Fuck! Look what Brienne Tarth’s wearing!!!! #LannisTargRoyalwedding #WarriorQueenBrienne

Is that?....No! #LannisTargRoyalwedding #WarriorQueenBrienne 

It’s the Sapphire Parure!! #LannisTargRoyalwedding #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires #LannisTARTHRoyalWedding?

#LannisTargRoyalwedding #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires I haven’t seen those sapphires since Queen Joanna died. Oh gods the feels!

Definitely holding hands now! #LannisTargRoyalwedding #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires #LannisTARTHRoyalWedding?

And there’s Cers vomiting up the wine down her dress. Such a waste. #LannisTargRoyalWedding #RedWedding02?

  
  


**Trends**

**#LannisTargRoyalWedding**

**#Cersei**

**#Rhaegar**

**#Jaime**

**#WarriorQueenBrienne**

**#Joannassapphires**

**#RedWedding02**

**#PrincessRoyallypissed**


End file.
